


The Four Motivations of Man

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Illyan, retired, receives a most intriguing letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Motivations of Man

The most enticing offer Simon had ever received had been from the Cetagandans.

They had promised to give him quarters overlooking the Plaza of Celestial Serenity on Eta Ceta near the capitol – and provided pictures, oh so sweet pictures that made his eyes sing and his heart ache – and to flatten old ImpSec HQ down to the ground. Tempting.

Now, that was decades past, and Simon was an old retired man. What with his chip gone, even the Cetagandans had no reason to send him mail. Curious, he opened it.

In it, there was a magazine and a small sheet of paper, handmade. Elegantly calligraphed onto the paper was "Thought you'd like page 4. –DB". His interest piqued, Simon opened the paper.

It was a half-page picture of ImpSec HQ. The article extolled the virtues of the "shining beacon of Barrayaran gothic brutalism movement". Simon could only groan.

Money, power, sex ... and architecture.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] The Four Motivations of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033993) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
